This invention relates to an article made of silicon nitride based material and a lubricating material so that in use the article is self lubricating.
Currently self lubricating articles are used in various applications. For example cemented carbide shafts are used because of their high wear resistance. These articles have to be lubricated which is relatively expensive. They cannot be made self lubricating. Steel or bronze shafts which are oil impregnated are unsatisfactory because of unacceptably high wear on the shaft even though starting torque is low due to the oil.
Therefore, a self lubricating article having relatively high wear resistance and relatively low weight would be desirable in various applications such as in shafts which can be used in place of bearings and sliding membranes, etc.